


Christmas Will Be Just Another Lonely Day

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Homecoming, M/M, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson prepares himself for another Christmas alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Will Be Just Another Lonely Day

**Author's Note:**

> In this Don is a soldier in the US Army, not a detective for the NYPD.
> 
> * * *

Jackson sat at the computer waiting for Don to come on, and trying hard not to cry. He was sad because Christmas was a week away, and it didn't look like Don would get a leave in time to make it home. It had been over a year since they'd seen each other in person, and the thought of being without Don again at Christmas was almost more than Jackson could bare. He was brought out of his reverie by Don's voice coming from the computer.....

  


“Hey, baby.....”

  


“Hi, Donnie.....”

  


“How's things going?”

  


“About the same..... just working and taking care of the apartment.....”

  


“That's it?”

  


“Yeah.... and missing you.....”

  


“I know what you mean, babe..... I miss you, too.....”

  


“Donnie, have you heard anything about a leave yet?”

  


“My CO made an anouncement that all leaves were suspended indefinietly.....”

  


“Really?”

  


“I'm afraid so, babe.....”

  


Jackson couldn't hide his disappointment or his tears. He knew Don would feel bad, but he couldn't help it. What he feared most had just been confirmed.....

  


“Baby, please don't cry.....”

  


“I'm sorry, Donnie.... it just hurts to know that you won't be here for Christmas.....”

  


“It hurts me too, but there's not a lot I can do about it.”

  


“I know, Don.....”

  


“Babe, I know this is hard on you, and I promise that as soon as I can, I'll come home to see you.....”

  


“I know you will.....”

  


“Have you talked to Danny lately?”

  


“I saw him and Adam last night..... we went out for Chinese, and went to a movie after.....”

  


“So they've been keeping you company?”

  


“Yeah..... Danny insists on taking me out with them from time to time.....”

  


“I'm glad they're looking out for you.....”

  


“Me, too.....”

  


“Babe, I gotta go..... I promise I'll try to get in touch tomorrow if I can. I love you.....”

  


“I love you, Donnie.....”

  


  


Jackson sat there and cried his eyes out. Things couldn't get much worse, could they? This was the second Christmas in a row this had happened. Jackson knew he shouldn't be so upset because that's just how it was dealing with the United States Army.

  


  


He shut down his laptop and went to wash his face. As he was heading to the kitchen, the doorbell rang. He looked out the spy hole to see Danny in the hallway. He opened the doo and invited his friend in. Danny asked if he'd heard from Don, and Jackson told him that they had just finished a video chat session. He told Danny what Don had told him about not getting to come home for Christmas, and in doing so, he started crying again......

  


“Aw, Jackson......”

  


“I'm sorry, Danny.....”

  


“Hey, I understand.....”

  


“Danny, Christmas will be just another lonely day.....”

  


“No, buddy..... I promise it won't be.....”

  


“What do you mean?”

  


“You don't have to be alone..... you can always come over and visit with me and Adam like you did last year.....”

  


“I don't want to intrude..... you guys give up enough of your time as it is. I don't want to put you guys out.....”

  


“Bullshit! Don Flack would kick my ass if I didn't watch out for you, and you know it.....”

  


  


Jackson laughed and agreed with Danny. The two men made arrangements for Jackson to meet Danny and Adam for dinner after work the next afternoon. Danny said he was heading home, and that he would see Jackson the next day. After Danny left, Jackson ate dinner and went to bed early.

  


When Danny got home, Adam told him that Don had called, and that he was to fly in on December 23. He went on to say that Don would email Danny at the lab with all the details. Danny told Adam that he had just come from seeing Jackson, and that Don had told him he wasn't able to come home. Adam asked how Jackson took it, and Danny told him that he was pretty upset. Adam said that he could hardly wait to see the look on Jackson's face when he finally got to see Don.

  


The next day found Jackson feeling pretty low. He was still thinking about Don and Christmas. He got ready and headed to work with a sad heart. He called Adam later that afternoon to say that he didn't feel up to having dinner that evening. Adam asked if there was anything he could do, and Jackson told him that he appreciated the offer, but said that he was going to have a quiet evening in. Adam told him to call if he needed anything. Jackson promised he would and asked Adam to tell Danny that they would go out another day.

  


When Adam got home, he told Danny about the phone call from Jackson, and said that Jackson had sounded so sad. Danny replied that he got an email from Don, and that he was to pick him up at the airport on the 23rd at 11a.m. Adam asked if he was going to stay with them as planned, and Danny said he was. Adam said that he was excited because they could get their visit in with Don before they surprised Jackson on Christmas Eve. Danny laughed and said that that was a good idea because once Jackson knew his man was home, they wouldn't see Don for at least a few days.

  


The next two days found Jackson very down despite Adam and Danny's efforts to cheer him up. They tried to get him to go out to dinner, Adam suggested they get together and watch a movie, and Danny even suggested they go look at Christmas light but to no avail. Jackson simply wasn't in the mood for such foolishness. Deep down he knew that Adam and Danny were only trying to help, but he was beyond caring. Danny finally relented when Jackson promised that he would come over on Christmas Eve.

  


December 23rd dawned grey and cold. It started snowing right before Danny left the lab to pick Don up at the airport. When he arrived, Don's plane had landed and he saw his friend looking around for him.....

  


“Don! Hey, Don!”

  


Don turned toward the sound of his name and saw Danny waving. He ran up to him and gave him a big hug. As they headed to pick up Don's bag, Don asked about Jackson. Danny told him that Jackson had been depressed and that he was worried about him. He went on to say that he decided to reunite the two lovers on Chrismas Eve because it didn't seem fair to make Jackson wait no longer than was necessary. Don replied that he was all for that because it had been too damn long since he'd seen his baby! When Adam arrived home later that afternoon, he was excited to see Don. Don greeted him with a hug and he, Don, and Danny visited long into the night. Don was glad to see his friends, but he really wanted to see Jackson. He knew that was impossible at the moment, but that didn't stop him from wanting it to be so. He went to bed that night excited and eager.

  


Jackson spent the first part of Christmas Eve taking care of things at his shop. He closed at noon and headed out to pick up a few things he needed at the market and headed home. He took a nap in the afternoon and started getting ready to go to Danny and Adam's like he promised. He knew his friends meant well, but he was ready to get Christmas over and done. Christmas had always been special to him, but with Don away it just wasn't the same. As he was heading out the door, he whispered a prayer hoping he would be able to get through the night.

  


Meanwhile, Don was starting to get antsy. Adam and Danny had gone out to do a bit of last minute shopping. Don didn't go because he didn't want to risk running into Jackson and ruining the surprise. Soon after, the guys came back and Don helped them with their packages. Adam noticed the time and told Don that Jackson was due to arrive in 15 minutes. Don went to hide in the guest room and Danny started getting everything ready. When the doorbell rang, Don's heart skipped a beat. He heard Adam and Danny greet Jackson, and was shocked when he heard how sad and defeated Jackson sounded. He almost left the bedroom and ruined the surprise, but stopped when he heard Danny start talking.

  


In the living room, Adam had taken Jackson's coat and the gifts he had brought. Danny offered him a beer and the three men sat down. After a few minutes, Danny decided to give Jackson his present.....

  


“Jackson?”

  


“Yes, Danny?”

  


“I want to get your gift, but I need you to do something for me.....”

  


“What is it, Dan?”

  


“It's gonna sound weird, but I want you to go and stand near the front door, and close your eyes......”

  


Jackson looked at Danny strangely, but did as he asked while Danny went to get Don. Danny made a bit of noise to distract Jackson so he wouldn't hear Don walking up the hall behind him. Don stopped in the living room doorway and Danny got into place with his video camera. Danny turned to Jackson and asked if he was ready.....

  


“Yes, Danny, I'm ready.....”

  


“Okay, when you hear me say the word, you can open your eyes.....”

  


“Alright.....”

  


Danny nodded at Don, and when Don said; “Baby.....”, Jackson opened his eyes, ran and leaped into Don's open arms. He wrapped his legs around Don's waist and began to excitedly smother Don with kisses, crying his eyes out at the same time. When the two men came up for air, Jackson lowered his shaking legs to the floor while Don and Danny helped him over to the couch. Adam handed him a box of tissues and he began trying to clean his face up.

  


He kept looking over at Don to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and Don pulled him close. He snuggled next to his soldier while telling Danny and Adam that they were the best friends in the world. Danny explained that he felt bad for keeping Don's homecoming a secret, but Jackson told him that he shouldn't because he'd made his Christmas the best he'd ever had. The four men had talked for a while when Don stood and said that he was ready to get his baby home. Danny laughed and asked if they were coming for Christmas dinner the next day. Don said they would try, but he wasn't msking any promises. As they were leaving, Jackson gave Danny and Adam a big hug and thanked them again for his “gift”. He turned to Don and said;”Let's go home.....”

  


  


EPILOGUE:

  


  


The next morning found Jackson and Don making up for lost time. They made love several times, and afterward, Don gave Jackson his real present. Don wasn't home on leave, he was home for good. He'd put in for his discharge and it had gone through. He hadn't said anything because he wanted to surprise his baby. Jackson was ecstatic when Don told him, and called Danny to share the news. After he talked to Danny, Jackson turned to Don and said; “So from now on, Christmas WON'T be just another lonely day.....”

  


THE END

* * *


End file.
